


Teenlock rugby au

by Mmmsmoothies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock, Teenlock rugby au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmsmoothies/pseuds/Mmmsmoothies
Summary: Sherlock and John are lab partners, both with hopeless crushes on each other. The rugby team, which John is captain of, gets them together by using a ridiculous poster.





	Teenlock rugby au

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://grumpy-swoop.tumblr.com/post/158788316871/grumpy-swoop-teenlock-idea-theres-a-wall-in

“John! John Watson!” Mike Stamford called out to his old friend while running to catch up with him.  
“Hello,” John stopped walking, and was stared in surprise at Mike. He hadn’t seen him in ages!  
“Well, how are you?” Mike placed his hand on his old captains shoulder, “Gosh, haven’t seen you since the old rugby days.”  
“I’m doing good. It certainly has been awhile.”  
“Want to catch up over coffee?”  
“Yeah sure,” John said, “Oh gosh, I haven’t seen you since we graduated.”  
Euphoria ran over them both. They were almost like giddy school boys again. After ordering some coffee they wandered over to a nearby park bench, to sit down and catch up.  
“Hey what ever happened between you and that one fellow, Sherlock I think it was?”  
“Well, we got married.”  
“Married? I never would have guessed.”  
“Yep. I went off to serve in the war, then when I came back we caught up, got married, now we live in a flat on Baker Street solving crimes together.”  
“Ah. I remember school. You remember the flyer?”  
John laughed, “Oh yeah, I remember the flyer.”  
They both cracked up a little, remembering their old school days.  
Back in their school there had been a wall where people would write anonymous confessions and scribble nonsense and leave doodles. Several times the administration had tried to paint over it but it always got covered again, so instead they just told everyone to keep it civil and PG. One day Mike had found an interesting note involving the rugby captain, John Watson. The note was written so small, and in slightly messy handwriting, so it was basically illegible.  
“Hey guys, come look at this!” Mike had called out his team. It was after practice and John had already left.  
“I’m gay and hopelessly in love with the rugby captain,” read one of teammates, “Oh man we got to find out who wrote this!”  
“Especially now that John’s come out as bi!” Another one had chimed in.  
The team was so excited about setting up their captain. They all gathered around and decided to make posters. They were going to find this kid.  
“We should just take a picture of the handwriting,” one suggested, “and print off copies to hang up everywhere.”  
“We obviously need to attach John’s number to it as well!” Someone else added.  
“We should have a picture of John with it!”  
Ideas flew everywhere. This was the only time the rugby team had ever bonded over an arts and crafts project. The end result of the poster had the phrase “Did You Write This” and then the photo of the handwriting, with the words “We’re looking for you! He’s bi and ready to try!” then there was a photograph of John and tear away slips that had John’s number on them. Needless to say the rugby team was extremely proud of their work.  


(Image from the post mentioned. Credit: grumpy-swoop.tumblr.com)


End file.
